


Recuerdos que no debes ver

by Ally_SnapeQuinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_SnapeQuinn/pseuds/Ally_SnapeQuinn
Summary: Que sucedería si Harry sacara unos recuerdos al azar del despacho de Dumbledore y los viera junto Hermione y Ron, Cambiaria el destino del mundo mágico?





	1. Chapter 1

** Capitulo 1: Comienza una nueva aventura. **

Harry entro de manera sospechosa a la sala común de los leones, traía una sonrisa que decía "hice  algo estúpido que no pude evitar", se acerco a sus dos mejores amigos que estaban hablando cerca de la chimenea, en cuanto vieron al azabache supieron de inmediato que se traía algo entre manos o que a hizo algo que quizás conlleve a algo muy malo.

\- Harry, que hiciste? - pregunto la castaña en cuanto Harry se le acerco.

El ojiverde les había contado que el director lo estaba preparando para la guerra contra voldemort y que le mostraba algunos recuerdos de aquel hombre-serpiente y de otros, para ir a por pistas de los Horrocrux - Pues estaba con Dumbledore, ya saben, en mis "lecciones"... pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención cuando estaba en su despacho, pero en cuanto le pregunte evadió mi pregunta al instante, pero me dijo que se iría unos días y que prosiguiera con lo que hacía sin decirle nada a nadie, cosa que es imposible ya que les cuento todo a ustedes... - dijo rápidamente siendo interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

\- Hermano, puedes ir al punto? - pregunto Ron con impaciencia.

\- Si, si lo siento, lo que sucede, es que mientras el director sacaba un recuerdo de Voldemort me llamo la atención varios recuerdos que estaban tras los de él y bueno, creo haber leído los nombres de mis padres, de Bellatrix, Snape y Sirius pero en cuanto le pregunte si esos eran recuerdos valiosos solo me respondió "Son cosas que nadie debe de ver, incluso yo no los he visto, solo están ahí por lo que son, recuerdos" y se dirigió hasta el pensadero con el recuerdo de Voldemort en la mano.

\- Espera - corto la castaña entendiendo de inmediato la razón del comportamiento de su mejor amigo - Estas así porque descubriste que tienes cerca recuerdos de tus padres y de Sirius y quieres verlos, no es así? - pregunto la castaña con perspicacia.

Al escuchar la pregunta de la castaña, Ron miro al ojiverde con los ojos como platos y dijo con algo de sospecha - No iras a sugerir que nos escabullemos en la oficina del director solo para ver esos recuerdos, verdad?.

Harry enancho su sonrisa aun mas y respondió - pues sí, quisiera que me acompañasen a la oficina del director a ver esos recuerdos.

\- Harry sabes que te quiero como si fueses mi hermano pero escabullirnos en la oficina del director mientras no esta es muy arriesgado - dijo el menor de los Weasley intentando hacer razonar a su mejor amigo.

\- Ron tiene razón, Harry, es muy arriesgado si nos descubren, que pasaría si la profesora McGonnagal nos encuentra o Filch, incluso Snape, no Harry, hemos estado en peligro por más de cinco años quisiera que al menos este año fuese un poco más tranquilo - dijo la castaña con el entrecejo levemente fruncido y cruzándose de brazos.

Harry suspiro y asintió con pesadez - Lo sé, sé que es peligroso, pero quiero saber más sobre mis padres, nadie excepto Hagrid o Sirius me han dicho cosas sobre ellos, además, Bellatrix es la mano derecha de Voldemort, quizás sabe cosas que en los recuerdos de Voldemort no están o que han sido borrados de la mente de Voldemort.

Tanto Ron como Hermione suspiraron en cuanto Harry les dijo su razón de ver esos recuerdos, Hermione se acerco al pelinegro y le dijo mientras le tomaba las manos - Se que quieres conocer más sobre tus padres pero aun así es arriesgado, pero... creo que no nos vendría mal otra aventura, no Ron?.

En cuanto el pelirrojo escucho las palabras de la castaña abrió la boca sin poder decir palabra alguna, tanto el azabache como la ojimiel esperaban expectantes la respuesta del pelirrojo que después de unos largos segundos dijo - no puedo creer que Hermione esté de acuerdo con Harry de inmediato, normalmente seria yo el que lo hiciera... aunque es cierto es normal querer saber sobre ellos - dijo mirando a sus dos mejores amigos.

\- Entonces eso significa un sí o un no? - pregunto con una sonrisa el azabache.

Ron suspiro con una sonrisa y asintió acercándose a sus amigos y les dijo - Si, tengamos otra aventura... bueno, al menos esta no es peligrosa como las otras - dijo Ron con diversión mientras pasaba sus brazos por los hombros de ambos que sonreían divertidos, lo que ninguno sabía es lo que vendría luego de ver aquellos inesperados recuerdos.


	2. Capitulo 2: Infiltración y un recuerdo de Voldemort.

_Ron suspiro con una sonrisa y asintió mientras se acercaba a sus amigos para poder decirles - Si, Esta bien, tengamos otra aventura... bueno, al menos espero que esta no sea peligrosa como las otras - dijo Ron con diversión mientras pasaba sus brazos por los hombros de ambos que sonreían divertidos, lo que ninguno sabía es lo que vendría luego de ver aquellos inesperados recuerdos._

Una vez que decidieron que iban a infiltrarse en la oficina de Albus, los tres decidieron que esperarían hasta el día siguiente llevar a cabo dicha misión.

Aquel día comenzó y avanzo como cualquier otro, con las clases de McGonnagal, con las palabras venenosas durante la clase de DCAO impartida por Snape, las peleas con Malfoy y su grupo, las risas con Ginny, Neville y Luna. Todo aquello sucedió sin que ningún miembro del Trio de oro dejase de lado el hecho de lo que harían esa tarde.

Eran las 7 de la tarde cuando se encontraron en la sala común, decidieron que saldrían sin que ningún miembro de Gryffindor  sospechara de lo que harían.

Salieron de la sala común mientras hablaban entre sí, con una mezcla de ansiedad, excitación provocada por la adrenalina y angustia a su vez.  En más de una ocasión la castaña observaba con preocupación a su alrededor, cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus amigos, Harry le tomo la mano y le dijo con el fin de tranquilizarla - Esta fue mi idea y yo tomare la responsabilidad de lo que ocurra, Mione.

\- Que? estás loco, Harry? Nosotros aceptamos lo que nos propusiste, por lo que tú no tomaras toda la responsabilidad - regaño la castaña ante la mirada sorprendida del ojiverde el cual iba a replicar, sin embargo, cerro la boca al ver como su mejor amigo le había puesto una mano en el hombro.

\- Mione tiene razón, esto es responsabilidad de los tres.

\- Bien, como pudimos dejar esto en claro, porque no nos apresuramos antes de que me arrepienta de esto? - pregunto la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa incomoda en su rostro.

\- Esta bien - dijo el pelinegro antes de seguir caminando.

Los tres caminaron en total silencio y con mucho sigilo para no ser descubiertos. Una vez que llegaron hasta la gárgola que daba el paso hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, Harry dio un paso al frente ante la mirada expectante de Ron y Hermione.

\- Gangreas de Chocolate - dijo Harry antes de que la gárgola le diera el paso hacia la oficina del director.

\- Gangreas de Chocolate? - pregunto con desconcierto la castaña ante la mirada divertida del menor de los Weasley.

\- Bueno a Dumbledore le gusta las cosas dulces - comento el ojiverde restándole importancia al asunto.

Entraron con cuidado de no despertar a los antiguos directores que estaban en sus cuadros. Harry los llevo hasta un gran pilar, lo abrió con sumo cuidado antes de poder revelar todos los recuerdos que se encontraban enfrascados con los nombres de sus dueños. Hermione extrajo un recuerdo que estaba frente a ellos, el cual tenía como dueño, al propio Voldemort.

\- Harry, pienso que es mejor comenzar por él, no es que no quiera saber de tus padres, pero mejor comencemos por saber algo más de este hombre.

\- Si, tienes razón Hermione, aunque jamás hemos sacado de este lado, siempre tiene los recuerdos de Voldemort más arriba, se me hace extraño que este esté allí. - dijo el elegido mirando a los frascos que tenia Dumbledore seleccionados.

\- Debe de ser porque este recuerdo no debe de ser importante - dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Harry que sacaba el pensadero.

\- Tal vez… pero porque lo tendría aquí entonces? - pregunto el ojiverde mirando a Ron.

\- Realmente?… no lo sé.

Harry miro divertido al pelirrojo antes de decirle a la castaña que estaba con una ceja alzada con una expresión entre divertida y molesta - Ven, Mione, echa los recuerdos. - dijo el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Esta bien - dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba al pensadero, abrió el frasco y vertió dentro de él, el recuerdo que pertenece al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

\- Listos? - pregunto el elegido mirando a sus amigos quienes asintieron con firmeza; los tres se inclinaron en el pensadero adentrándose en las profundidades del recuerdo.

Una vez que entraron se encontraron dentro de un cuarto oscuro, solo podían distinguir dos siluetas, un hombre con una varita en la mano y a una mujer que tenía las manos atadas con un par de cadenas  provenientes desde el techo.

Los tres vieron con Horror la escena, sin embargo, supieron de inmediato quien era el hombre que estaba en aquel cuarto, a la mujer, en cambio, no lograron distinguirla, tenía la cabeza caída hacia adelante como si estuviese bajo una gran carga y cansancio.

\- Como es posible que Voldemort haga algo como esto? - pregunto con una mezcla de asombro y horror al ver la escena.

\- De Voldemort me puedo esperar cualquier cosa - contesto con una clara muestra de asco en su voz el ojiverde, antes de percatarse como el señor tenebroso se cruzaba de brazos.

_\- Veamos… llevas aquí encerrada tres días, no crees que es hora de que aceptes? - pregunto Voldemort con el aspecto de Tom Riddle._

_\- Aceptar? - pregunto con la mujer con cansancio y odio en su voz._

_\- Vamos, no me obligues a maldecirte nuevamente… No ves que fui a tu casa exclusivamente a buscarte para que seas parte de mis filas? - dijo el señor tenebroso con una sonrisa ladina._

_\- Buscarme? Has dicho buscarme? Entraste a mi cuarto sin que nadie se enterara y me secuestraste  - dijo la mujer levantando su cabeza._

Ante la acción de la mujer Hermione se acerco unos pasos para ver de quien se trataba, sin embargo, la cabellera de aquella mujer se lo impedía.

\- No puedo reconocerla - dijo con impotencia la castaña sin dejar de mirar a aquella mujer.

\- Sea quien sea, debe estar muerta - dijo Harry mirando con una mezcla de lastima y orgullo a aquella mujer que se impuso ante Voldemort.

\- Quizás era alguien de la Orden - dijo Ron con pesar.

_\- Aun no comprendes que te hecho un favor? - pregunto con astucia el heredero de Slytherin._

_\- Un favor, Ja! no me hagas reír - dijo con sorna la mujer._

_-Al parecer aun no comprendes que serás parte de mis filas sean por las buenas o por las malas - dijo Tom elevando su varita hacia la mujer antes de pronunciar - Imperium._

\- Imperium? - pregunto con desconcierto la castaña antes de ver como la mujer intentaba resistir la reacción de la maldición.

\- No se de que se trata pero debe ser muy doloroso  - comento el ojiverde al mirar a la mujer, que una vez que Voldemort corto el hechizo levanto la cabeza mostrando levemente sus facciones.

_\- Y bien, que dices ahora? - pregunto con una sonrisa satisfecha el señor tenebroso._

_\- Yo… jamás me uniré a ti - pronuncio levemente pero con una voz determinada y desafiante lo cual hizo que los tres chicas la admiraran._

_\- Pero que testaruda eres - dijo antes de dirigirse a la salida ante la mirada de asombro de los tres Gryffindors, miradas que él no percibió en absoluto._

Antes de salir, el señor de las tinieblas se volteo hacia la mujer que levantaba la cabeza con desafío dejando expuesto su demacrado rostro - Mañana se decidirá todo y serás parte de mis filas… Bellatrix.

\- Que? - preguntaron los tres leones al unisonó mientras se volteaban con asombro hacia la mujer que ellos conocen como la mano derecha del señor tenebroso.

\- Ni en tus sueños, maldito psicópata - dijo una mezcla de rencor y odio en su voz y los cuales se mostraban claramente en su rostro.

Los tres chicos salieron del pensadero una vez que el recuerdo se vio borroso ante la mirada llena de odio de Bellatrix. Se miraron entre si antes de sentarse en el suelo ante la gran impresión que se llevaron.


	3. Capitulo 3: Esto es real?

** Capitulo 3: Esto es real? **

_Los tres chicos salieron del pensadero una vez que el recuerdo se vio borroso ante la mirada llena de odio de Bellatrix. Se miraron entre si antes de sentarse en el suelo ante la gran impresión que se llevaron._

\- N-no puede ser cierto - comento el pelirrojo, rompiendo el silencio en que se habían sumergido minutos atrás.

\- Ron, es que acaso no viste lo que paso? - pregunto la castaña dejando de lado su asombro y mirar al pelirrojo con escepticismo.

\- Se lo que vi, pero es posible que sea un recuerdo falso… no es cierto, Harry? - dijo el pelirrojo mirando al ojiverde que aun procesaba lo que había visto por aquel recuerdo.

\- Nadie puede falsificar sus recuerdos, Ronald - dijo la castaña con el seño levemente fruncido antes de pensar en lo ilógico que aquello se estaba volviendo, la castaña suspiro levemente antes de volver a retomar la palabra - Es cierto que los recuerdos se pueden modificar, pero dime, que ganaría Voldemort o Bellatrix el crear un falso recuerdo? Ambos son considerados como dos de los magos oscuros más poderosos y temidos de la historia, dudo mucho que ellos quisieran hacer un recuerdo falso para obtener algo.

\- Pero… - dijo el pelirrojo antes de ser interrumpido por el azabache.

\- Hermione tiene razón, Ron, ninguno de ellos gana en absoluto en crear recuerdos falsos, ambos han demostrado ser sádicos y temidos por todos los que conocen su historia, Dumbledore hace unas semanas me mostro un recuerdo de Slughorn y el si modifico su recuerdo un poco por vergüenza y temor a represalias, el recuerdo se veía medianamente bien y al final no se podía escuchar del todo lo que Voldemort, en aquel entonces Tom Riddle,  conversaban, eso es lo que implica la manipulación de un recuerdo. En cambio, este recuerdo que hemos visto es real en su plenitud, lo que no comprendo es, como  la Bellatrix del recuerdo que odiaba  a Voldemort hasta el punto de enfrentarlo termino como aquella mujer que nosotros conocemos y que incluso intento asesinar a Sirius. Que fue lo que la hizo cambiar y se  transformara en la Bellatrix de ahora, que venera e incluso daría su vida por ese monstruo?

Tanto Ron como Hermione, escuchan con suma atención cada palabra de que decía el elegido, la castaña intentaba armar cada una de las piezas que formaban la duda del ojiverde con los fragmentos del recuerdo en que se habían sumergido, Ron, en cambio, intentaba pensar en una solución que fuese factible ante la pregunta de Harry, el cual se respondía cada una de las preguntas que se le venía a la cabeza, una menos factible que la otra, resoplo con gran cansancio al sentir que se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, guio su mirada hasta su mejor amiga, la cual miraba el suelo en que se encontraban sentados de una forma concentrada y pensativa.

\- Creo que puede ser eso - dijo la castaña en susurro débil que alcanzaron a escuchar ambos chicos en aquel silencio tan penetrante que se formaba dentro de aquella habitación.

\- Que cosa? - pregunto el elegido con una mezcla de curiosidad e impaciencia.

\- Bellatrix fue secuestrada por Voldemort - dijo mirando a ambos chicos que la miraban mientras comprendían lo que la castaña le iba diciendo - Llevaba días encerrada en esa celda mientras se encontraba maniatada y también siendo maldecida, vimos como Voldemort la hechizaba para que ella se convierta en su aliada.

\- Ya entiendo!... Voldemort la reconoció como una bruja poderosa y tenerla como enemiga le traería bastantes desventajas, es muy diestra con la magia y tiene bastante poder, entonces la única solución de Voldemort fue secuestrarla para hacerla su aliada.

\- Bingo - dijo una voz detrás de ellos que los hizo sobresaltar asustados, se levantaron del suelo fijando su mirada hacia la voz que provenía desde uno de los cuadros, el ex director Black los miraba de una manera solemne a los tres que no se atrevían a decir palabra alguna. Phineas se cruzo de brazos antes de suspirar con resignación y decirles - No le diré nada a Albus, ninguno de los ex directores lo hará. Entonces, se han enterado de cómo Tom Riddle recluto en sus filas a Bellatrix.

\- Que?... pero, entonces si es real? - pregunto atónito el niño que vivió

\- Si, lo es, es más, esperaba que alguien se enterase para que la ayudase a salir de esa maldición pero al parecer es demasiado tarde.

\- Demasiado tarde? - pregunto Harry acercándose junto a sus amigos al retrato del ex director.

\- De que maldición habla? - pregunto esta vez la castaña.

\- Tranquilos, ahora se los explicare… Bellatrix, una vez que fue puesta en libertad por el mismísimo Voldemort tenía momentos en que podía tener el control de sí misma, durante esos instantes escribía cartas a sus amigos, familiares e incluso le escribió una misiva a Albus contándole todo lo que había sucedido en esos días, palabras que compartió conmigo. Bellatrix relato una maldición que es incluso más prohibida que las tres maldiciones imperdonables y cual hace muchos siglos se tuvo de tachar como un Tabú, la maldición Imperium. Ella, una mezcla de la maldición imperio y la maldición cruciatus, tomando forma de una tortura psicológica. Aquel que realice la maldición tendrá el control total de la mente de la otra persona. Bellatrix estuvo recluida durante días, se resistió incluso hasta después de ser marcada con la marca tenebrosa, fue instruida sobre las artes oscuras por el mismísimo Voldemort e impuesta como la bruja mas tenebrosa de todos los tiempos. Nos describió como fue secuestrada y torturada hasta el punto en que su mente rompía. Creo además, que pueden darse cuenta ustedes mismos del porque es demasiado tarde el poder salvarla, incluso ella lo debe de saber.

\- Voldemort la implico en muchos crimines, la coloco como su mano derecha, además de ello han pasado muchos años, no es así, director? - pregunto la castaña deduciendo algunas cosas.

 - Así es, durante el verano antes de su séptimo año Voldemort la secuestro, su vida cambio por completo, perdió muchas cosas y a personas que ella quería mucho.

\- Voldemort arruino su vida… como la de muchos otros - dijo el menor de los Weasley mirando a sus amigos que asentían ante lo que el pelirrojo había dicho.

\- Eso es una buena forma de resumirlo, joven Weasley. Ahora, en el mismo lugar en que ustedes sacaron ese recuerdo hay muchos mas donde se muestra como es Bellatrix en realidad, la mujer que ustedes conocen es solo una marioneta al mando de ese hombre. No es la Bellatrix de verdad.

\- Porque nos dice esto? Es para encontrar algún contra hechizo a la maldición - pregunto la castaña mirando al ex director que sonrió levemente.

\- Que astuta es señorita Granger. Quizás eso fuese buena idea, pero como Albus decidió y ella misma debe de saber, ese contra hechizo no se podrá realizar por más que ustedes quieran o sus seres queridos quisieran.  - explico Phineas con tranquilidad y quietud.

\- Como esta tan seguro? - pregunto Ron con curiosidad.

\- Porque el contra hechizo se tiene que realizar con todas las personas más queridas y cercanas a Bellatrix - dijo el ex director Black con algo de disgusto antes de desaparecer de su cuadro.

\- Que quiso decir con eso? - pregunto el ojiverde con asombro.

\- No lo sé, pero es seguro que podemos encontrar la respuesta si vemos un recuerdo de Bellatrix, además saber si hay otra solución además de ese contra hechizo - contesto la castaña con determinación que contagio a ambos chicos que asintieron antes de ir a escoger un recuerdo de la pelinegra.


End file.
